Midnight Movie
by Rivka
Summary: It's ladies' movie night at the X-mansion, and Wolverine is stuck in the middle of it...


This is a very silly fanfic, and has no point to it. Really. It's also my very first fanfic, so please be kind. 

Disclaimer: Marvel owns 'em, I don't. 'T'aint making any money off 'em, so don't sue me.

****

Midnight Movie

by Rivka

Rogue shut her bedroom door quietly behind her and peered down the dimly lit hallway. Satisfied that everyone else appeared to be in bed, she silently creeped towards the stairs, being careful to step over the one squeaky floorboard in front of Beast's door. 

"What in the world are you doing?" Jean's voice made Rogue jump, and she whirled around to glare at her friend in annoyance. 

"Nothin'. Ah'm just...goin' downstairs to get somethin' to eat." She started to turn away, back towards the stairs.

Jean snorted. "Yeah, right. I saw this week's _TV Guide_, too." Rogue stared at her in wide-eyed surprise, and Jean gave her a conspiratorial smile. "It's one of my favorite movies, too." 

The doorway to the attic down the hall suddenly opened, and the two women looked up to see Storm approaching them. 

"I thought you two had gone to bed?" Storm asked curiously. She was carrying a large load of laundry in a basket, and stopped in front of them, balancing the basket on her hip. 

Rogue shook her head. "We're gonna go watch a movie downstairs. Care to join us?" 

"Is it that movie you were telling me about earlier, Jean? The time travel one?" Jean nodded. "Well, watching a movie is preferable to doing the laundry. Let me leave this by the washing machine, and I will join you downstairs." Storm continued down the hallway towards the mansion's laundry room, and Jean and Rogue headed downstairs.

The sound of the television made them pause outside the TV room, and they peeked cautiously in. Wolverine was sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table, apparently watching an old John Wayne movie. 

"Damn," whispered Jean. "How are we going to get rid of him?" She heard Storm coming up quietly behind them, and raised a finger to her lips. Storm nodded her understanding.

"Ah don't know," Rogue whispered back worriedly. "Maybe he'll just go to bed when his movie is over?" 

"I can hear you gals whispering." Wolverine spoke without turning his head, and took a sip of the beer he was resting on top of his thigh. 

Jean shrugged at the other two women, and then headed into the TV room, flopping down on one of the overstuffed chairs surrounding the TV. Rogue and Storm followed her, glancing uncertainly at Wolverine. He looked like he was planning on staying in front of the television for a while. 

//This is why I keep telling the Professor we need more than one television in the mansion// Jean sent to Storm telepathically. //One TV for a dozen people is ridiculous// Storm nodded sympathetically.

Wolverine looked over curiously at the others. "Somethin' you wanted?" 

Jean nodded. "There's a movie on at midnight that we all want to watch." 

"This is just finishin' up." He tossed the remote to Jean, and then turned back to the television to watch the ending scene of _True Grit_. Rogue wrinkled her nose at the screen; John Wayne was not at the top of her list of favorite actors. 

"Wow, I thought I was the only one still up." Jubilee's voice came from behind them. She had a bowl of ice cream in one hand, and a large glass of soda in the other. 

"You're gonna be up a lot longer with all that sugar in your system," Jean said disapprovingly. She pressed the buttons on the remote to get to the correct channel for the movie, and settled back comfortably into her chair.

Jubilee plopped down next to Wolverine on the couch. "Who cares? It's Saturday night. You're _supposed_ to stay up late on Saturday night." She dug into her ice cream as if she were starving, pausing between spoonfuls to ask, "What are we watching?" The opening credits came on the screen, and Jubilee read them aloud, "_Somewhere in Time_. Never heard of it. Is it a sci-fi movie?" 

Rogue shook her head. "No, sugah, it's a romance movie." 

Wolverine started to stand up. "I'm going to bed."

Jubilee grabbed his arm. "Wolvie, please don't leave yet. I never get to see you anymore." He stared into her pleading eyes for a moment, and then with a sigh, sat down again. 

"I know I'm gonna regret this," he growled. The three older women looked at each other, and then snickered in amused agreement. 

He shifted restlessly a few times during the movie, and groaned in disgust more than once, but managed to mostly behave. When Jubilee burst into tears at the end of the movie, he was even kind enough to put his arm around her, although he gave Jean a long-suffering glare, as if to say "What did you get me into?" 

"Oh, Wolvie, wasn't that a great movie?" Jubilee raised her tear streaked face towards his, her eyes shining with delight.

"Uh, yeah, kid. Great," Wolverine managed to mumble. Rogue and Jean giggled, and he turned to scowl at them. 

Rogue, who was riffling through the TV Guide, suddenly sat up. "Look what's on next! _Love Story_!" 

An abject look of terror crossed Wolverine's face, and he stood up suddenly, nearly dumping Jubilee on the ground. "I'm getting' the hell out of here," he declared, and practically ran out of the room. The sound of feminine laughter followed him the entire way.

-Fin-

**********************

Author's note: I love _Somewhere in Time_. If you haven't seen it, it's an incredibly sappy romance movie starring Christopher Reeve and Jane Seymour. They always seem to show it on TBS on a Saturday night every few months or so (_SiT_ and _Conan the Barbarian_ are two of my favorite late-night-got-nothing-better-to-do movies). If you haven't seen it yet, rent it!


End file.
